1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chiller devices for drink receptacles in general, and in particular to a chiller tube that threadedly engages both a receptacle and an advertising accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,383; 5,189,892; 5,235,823; 5,502,981; and 5,732,567, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse chiller insert arrangements for beverage receptacles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual function chiller insert arrangement which both captively engages a chiller insert in a beverage receptacle, but also serves as a means for advertising and/or identifying a particular brand of beverage in a unique and novel fashion.
In the past, chiller inserts have either been permanently or loosely associated with a beverage receptacle and as such they have provided only a fairly limited function.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a long-standing need for a new and improved type of chiller arrangement for drink receptacles that will not only provide a chilling function, but will also serve to advertise and/or identify a specific beverage being served in the receptacle, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.